fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruhi Kaneko
Haruhi is a eighteen year old Elf who is the daughter of a wise historian known as Haruto and a powerful mage known as Akane. Appearance Haruhi Kaneko is a young Elf that has the appearance of an eighteen year old human. Haruhi's facial expression never has a trace of a will to fight or kill someone, which is a testament to her oath not to kill and to use magic as a means of protecting herself. Personality Most of the time Haruhi acts calm and peaceful. She hates fighting and she will do anything to get out of a violent situation. She adopted her father's philosophy of using magic for defense only and never for offense. However, even Haruhi has something that can anger her and become at least a little violent. The only thing that can anger her is if her partner: Kaine is severely injured or on death's door. Her father has noted that when angered, she is scarier than a demon. Haruhi is very wise and charismatic, these qualities make her a natural leader. Her usual calmness allows her to understand situations quickly and then make quick and usually correct decisions. Around Kaine, Haruhi is shown to be more playful and energetic. History Two Swords, Two Paths Ten years before Haruhi's birth, underneath the city of Era, two cloaked men leaned against a wall and they were both out of breath. Each held a cylindrical hilt in their hand. One of the hilts was blue while the other was black and had an ominous feeling to it. "Are you sure they won't notice these are gone, Haruto?" One man asked. The man known as Haruto nodded and said, "I replaced these with decoy's, we should be safe for at least a couple of months." The Beginning Haruhi was born on a fairly small island. She has one older brother, one older sister, and one younger brother. The oldest child in her family is a twenty-seven year old brother, Touma. The second oldest is her twenty-two year old sister, Misaka. Meeting Kaine Synopsis Equipment *Kaneko Wand: *'Raitoejji:' Raitoejji (Light-Edge), also known as Excalibur, is a very powerful, feared, and ancient weapon that Haruhi uses. It is a five pound cylindrical hilt that can create a blade of pure magical energy. The secret of this sword are the two Lacrima stored in the hilt of the sword. How the sword works is a little more complicated. A single Concentrated Light Lacrima is stored in the six inch pummel of the handle. When the button is pressed the handle releases the magical energy in a similar way of a laser. The blade of magical energy is two inches wide and 4 feet long. The length of the sword is controlled by a circular piece of metal in the middle of the handle. This piece of metal slowly absorbs the magic that is being released and returns the magic back to the pummel, this causes the blade to stay a certain length rather then letting the magic continue to extend. User’s can change the Lacrima by twisting then pulling a small ring attacked to the end of the pummel. When the ring is pulled the inside of the hilt pulls out and the user can the exchange the Lacrima. To put the sword back together, the user pushes the pummel in and then twists the ring to lock it. Due to the blade being made of pure magic, this sword can cut through almost anything. Magic and Abilities Edict Magic Edict Magic is a form of magic that seemingly acts as the manifestation of Haruhi's philosophy. This magic allows Haruhi to manifest her love of peace in ways that allow her to perform numerous feats. She is able to form extremely strong barriers with ease in order to protect herself and her allies. She can also manifest these ideals to perform healing-based spells that far surpass Healing Magic. This is shown by the fact that Haruhi is able to use the most effective healing-based spell ever invented with ease. The healing abilities that Edict Magic is so effective that it cannot only heal her allies and herself, but also enhance any of her own or her allies physical, mental, and magical attributes. Due to Haruhi's hatred of violence and love of peace, she can use Edict Magic to its full potential. This allows her to have near absolute control over the environment around her. She can even use the light around her to perform similar feats to Light Magic with greater ease than most users of Light Magic. In addition, this magic allows her nullify any aggressive attack with merely a swipe of her arm. The ability to nullify any aggressive attack is so effective that she can make almost anyone submit to her will by making them surrender their malicious intent. During the very rare times Haruhi does fight, she can use Edict Magic to "convince" the environment around to fight on her behalf. This allows Haruhi to perform feats like conjure hurricanes, summon the light to blind or crash into a foe with incredible force, change the topography of the area around her, manipulate water or fire, use her own magic power, or even the ethernano in the atmosphere. *'Heavenly Winds:' *'Barrier Fist:' Barrier Fist is a defensive spell disguised as an attack. This spell is usually used as a counterattack to a foe's physical attack. As soon as Haruhi's fist is about to intersect with an opponent's attack she produces a very strong semicircle barrier from her fist. *'Divine Intervention:' *'Great Barrier:' *Panacea Elf Physiology *'Enhanced Phsycial Prowess:' It has been shown on numours occasions that Haruhi's phsycial prowess is superior to normal elves and humans. Haruhi's speed is her greatest and most used attribute followed by her agility She usually uses her speed and agility to user her legendary Seihozen Kenryū. **'Heightened Senses:' Haruhi possesses heightened senses that she uses to quickly gather information about a person, place, or thing. She is able to see what most people would have no hope in seeing, hear what most people can't hear, have a sense of smell on par with a dog's, feel even the tiniest insect crawl on her, and taste things some people cannot taste. Additionally she has the ability to see ultraviolet and can turn this ability on and off at her whim. *'Enhanced Wisdom:' Ever since Haruhi was a child, she was gifted with the ability to have wisdom beyond the limits of normal elves. Haruhi possesses unbelievable understanding regarding: concepts, how people think, objects, events, and situations. This allows her to quickly notice the things around her and put it together to create very accurate judgements, almost to the point it is perceived to be clairvoyance. **'Persuasion:' Due to Haruhi's incredible understanding of the thought process of living beings, Haruhi obtained the ability to expertly persuade people to see things her way. **'Master Tactician:' Due to Haruhi's incredible wisdom, she is able to create multiple strategies in her head at a moments notice and she is able to effectivly change it very quickly. This causes people to think that she is always a couple of steps ahead of them, which she usually is. Her plans can vary dramatically, ranging from very simple to unbelievably complex. **'Photographic Memory:' Haruhi has a photographic memory which allows her to remember anything after only seeing it for a short amount of time. This helps her a lot because it isn't easy to remember all the information she receives through her heightened senses. *'Enhanced Charisma:' Haruhi possesses the unusual trait of having unnaturally high charisma. This allows her to easily and effortlessly make friends and gain people's trust. Haruhi uses this special ability a lot, the most common ways she uses it is to get out of a violent situation. People describe this charisma as a gravitational field that brings people together and create serenity. *'Merging Magic:' Flyrokinesis Flyrokinesis is an ability which allows the user to manipulate barriers; it is considered an inferior version of Barrier Magic. In order to utilize it properly, the user projects their magical energy outwards, before utilizing Shape Transformation in order to, well, shape it into any barrier of the user's choice; this allows the user to defend against the attacks of the enemy. They can manipulate the barriers into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is a fairly powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by the user's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even the user is able to see the forms that they create—it's only limited by their imagination; with the smallest projection being the size of a marble, and the largest being the size of a house. In addition, the user is capable of launching the barriers forward in a similar manner to that of a bullet, small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. The user can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. Immense Magic Power According to Haruhi's father, Haruhi's magical power is superior to her mother's magical power, which isn't an easy feat. Her magical power is around the level of around the level of a S-Class mage, maybe a tiny bit stronger. Quotes *"A mage should use their magic for defense, never for offense." - Haruhi's philosophy Trivia *Haruhi's first name was inspired by Haruhi Suzumiya, my favorite anime character. *A bit of Haruhi's personality was inspired by Yuri Nakamura from Angel Beats. *Haruhi's beliefs were inspired by Jedi beliefs. *Due to Haruhi's Jedi-like beliefs, most of her quotes were insipired by Jedi sayings and quotes. *I received permission from Flame to use Lifestream Magic. *The last name, Kaneko, came from a clan I made on Naruto Fanon. *Similar to the author, Haruhi's favorite word is floccinaucinihilipilification. *Damon wrote the appearance section. *Credit goes to Per for helping me create Flyrokinesis. Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Elf Category:Wanderer Category:Wandering Mage Category:Peaceful Mage Category:Sword User